Konohas Regret
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When he was little, Rachel has brought a helpless Naruto to the world of Blazblue. And while he was there, he met alot of people that well help him with anything. Now 18, Ragna decides to put war on Konoha. It's time to raise some hell! RagnaXMultiple Women
1. The Beginning

**A/N Hello boys and girls! And welcome to the first Chapter of my new story! I actually had this idea in my head for awhile now...so do enjoy and no flames, please!**

Chapter 1

*October 10th: 12:00 P.M*

It was another day in Kagutsuchi, and it was Ragna's 18th birthday, and he hated this day since it reminded him of his past.

_*Flashback*_

_The people of Konoha were chasing Naruto as he was the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_"Get back here, you demon!" One said._

_"What have I ever done to you?!" Naruto asked._

_"Everything! You destoryed our family and friends! And we'll avange them by killing you!" Another said._

_Naruto had his eyes closed, waiting for the finishing blow._

_*Flashback end*_

"My, is something troubling you, Ragna?" A woman asked.

Ragna's eyes shot open when he heard the voice.

"What do you want...Rabbit?" Ragna asked.

"Hmph. This is how you are going to treat me? Even though I saved you from that day..." The woman known as Rachel, said.

Ragna looked away.

"Whatever. I didn't need your help. I could've taken them down if I wanted to" Ragna said.

"By the way you were weak and helpless back then? I'm sure you could" Rachel said.

"Oh ha ha. Every funny, Rabbit. And I wasn't weak" Ragna said.

"Oh really? You let them push you around and call you words like, "demon" or "monster" . You even cried yourself to sleep" Rachel said.

"Tch. That was in the past. Now look at me, I'm a wanted criminal with $90,000,000 on my head. Not to mention that I also have the the Azure Grimoire in repleacement for my right arm" Ragna said as he looked at his right.

Rachel gave a sigh.

That part was true. When he was little, Ragna lost his right arm, which was cut off by Terumi. And he put the Azure Grimoire as a repleacement. And now, he is a wanted criminal with a bounty of $90,000,000 on his head.

"Do you...fell any regret about leaving that place?" Rachel asked.

Ragna looked at her.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who brought me here. And of course I didn't. I hated that place anyway" Ragna said.

That was also true. Ever since he left Konoha, he had gotten more and more hate towards it ever since he was little.

"So...what are you planing to do now?" Rachel asked.

"Is that even a question? I'm going to go back there to raise hell" Ragna said.

Rachel started to walk away.

"Then let me get the others together. Along with Terumi and Relius. If you want to cause hell, then we also want them for our Team. Besides, you three have gotten pretty close since the last time you met" Rachel said.

Ragna sighed as he remembered.

"All right. Where are we going to meet?" Ragna asked.

"At my place. I have my own ways of getting there without years of walking" Rachel said.

"All right. See you then, Rachel" Ragna said.

Rachel gave him a smirk.

"What's this? Your actually calling me by a name?" Rachel asked.

Ragna blushed.

"S-Shut up" Ragna said.

Rachel giggled.

"I'm just messing around with you, Ragna. And happy birthday" Rachel said before she disappered to get the others.

Ragna smiled and looked at the sky.

At least some people remembered his birthday...

*In Konoha*

It was silent as all ways in Konoha, and it's new Hokage has been working her butt off since.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" The woman said.

Kakashi and his Team came in.

"We have completed our mission, Lady Hokage" Kakashi said.

The woman known as Tsunade, looked up.

"Good. And how are your Team doing since _he _left?" Tsunade asked as she wishpered the last part.

"Not well...Sasuke and Sakura won't say a thing. Sai on the other hand...he hates the way they are acting" Kakashi wishpered back.

"I see..." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke, Sakura, why don't you say something to Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"..." In response, the two said nothing.

Kakashi sighed.

He knew it was a huge pain to them that Naruto left, and some others have forgotten who he was. While Sasuke and Sakura remembered who and what Naruto is and what their so called "friends" did to kick him out of the village. And they haven't said a thing since.

Tsunade sighed.

'Naruto...where are you?' Tsunade thought to herself.

*With Ragna*

Ragna walked into Rachel's garden, and saw everyone was there.

"Why the hell are we here, Rachel?" Kokonoe asked.

"Calm yourself, Kokonoe. And to answer your question, I called you all here" Rachel said.

"For gods sake, why the hell did you call us here?" Hazama asked.

Rachel sighed.

"I can not say that reason until Ragna has arrived" Rachel said.

Noel felt her heart skip a bump.

"R-Ragna?" Noel asked.

Rachel looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course, my dear Noel. Who else would it be? Besides, it his birthday today" Rachel said.

Everyone eyes went wide.

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Jin said.

"How...old is he?" Tsubaki asked.

"18" Rachel said.

"And how old was he when your brought him here?" Relius asked.

Rachel thought for a moment.

"11" Rachel said.

"Wow...so it's been 8 years since he came here, huh?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. And when I brought him here, his eyes looked like he was alone..." Rachel said.

"I was" Ragna said as he walked up to the group.

Everyone jumped when they heard his voice.

"Ah, Rags! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Hazama asked.

Ragna chuckled.

"Shut it, you snake" Ragna said.

"That's so mean, Rags!" Hazama said as he faked cried.

"Shut up! I can't believe I got a thing like you to change after what you did to me 8 years ago" Ragna said.

"What can we say, Ragna? You do have the heart to change people. And Terumi was one of them" Rachel said.

"Tch. Whatever. That was just luck" Ragna said.

Rachel giggled.

"Should we tell them?" Rachel said.

Ragna looked at her.

"Why not. Theres no point in hiding it anymore" Ragna said.

Rachel nodded.

"Tell us what?" Litchi asked.

Rachel turned to everyone.

"That Ragna is the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox" Rachel said.

Everyones eyes went wide.

"So the rumors I've heard were true..." Hakumen said.

Everyone but Ragna and Rachel looked at him.

"And what were those rumors, Hakumen?" Tager asked.

"That there was a kid who holded the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. But I never thought it would be him" Hakumen said as he eyed Ragna.

"..." Ragna said nothing.

"Um...what is this "Nine-Tailed Fox" everyone has been talking about, meow?" Taokaka asked.

"It's said to be a monster that doestorys an entier land with the swing of it claws" Tsubaki said.

"And where did you learn this, Tsubaki?" Makoto asked.

"I looked it up while we were in the Academy. But I never thought it was real. I only read it in books or heared tales about it from my mother" Tsubaki said.

"Then you heard right" Ragna said.

Everyone looked at him.

"If you heard that, then you also know who it was putted in" Ragna said.

Ragna took a pause, and everyone waited for him to continue.

"And that child...was me. When it was put into me, I was alone for the rest of my life. No one had time for me. Not even the Hokage. Everyone that is in _that _village has either beaten me to death, or they would try to kill me" Ragna said as he closed his eyes.

"..." All the women felt sorry for what he had to go through.

Ragna opened his eyes.

"I...rather not say anymore about my past. It's just been...hard for me" Ragna said.

"..." No one said anything as they all gritted their teeth.

"Well, shall we get going?" Ragna asked.

Thet all nodded and standed right next to him.

"Good. Then let's go, to Konoha!" Ragna said.

And with that, the gang jumped in the portal that Rachel has created.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N And that is the end of Chapter 1! It's pretty long for a first Chapter, and hopefully it'll stay long for the upcoming Chapters in the future. Now, here are the parings for Ragna, and I must say, he has alot.**

**Parings: RagnaXNoelXMakotoXTsubakiXRachelXLitchiXTaokakaXNu -13XTrinity (Lucky bastard)**

**A/N Damn, that's alot of women. I mean come on, 8 women! Ragna is sure lucky to have them. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next Chapter!**


	2. To Konoha

Chapter 2

Tsunade was working on some papers, until she heard a door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

Kakashi walked in.

"Ah...Kakashi. What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"Well...a letter came for you. So I thought, while I was on my way here, I would pick it up" Kakashi said.

Tsunade raised a brow.

"A letter?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi nodded, and handed Tsunade the letter.

Tsunade opened it, and started to read it.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I'm coming home. I'm also bring a couple of my friends. I've changed over the years, Tsunade. How are Sasuke and Sakura doing? Well, I hope. And we won't attack unless I see one of my old "friends". I don't like anyone else there but you, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya. I'll see you guys soon._

_Singed by Ragna the Bloodedge._

"..." Tsunade read the letter over and over again.

Kakashi looked at her.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade lets out a chuckle.

"Seems like the brat is coming back. Along with a few other people" Tsunade said.

Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"Wait...you mean that Naruto is coming back after all these years?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. And he doesn't go by the name "Naruto" anymore. He goes by Ragna the Bloodedge" Tsunade said.

Kakashi sighed.

"When is he coming?" Kakashi asked.

"He said that he should be here before night fall. But we'll have to see about that. You know how he was with directions" Tsunade said.

Kakashi chuckled as he remembered.

"Yeah. He all ways did suck on going the right way" Kakashi said.

"All we can do now, is wait" Tsunade said.

*With Ragna*

Ragna sighed as he walked back the others.

"Did you send the letter?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I told her we're not going to attack unless I see one of my old "friends". And I also told her that we should be there by night fall" Ragna said.

"Good. Now come with us, Ragna" Rachel said as she, Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto came up to him.

"Huh? Why the hell should I?" Ragna asked.

"Because. We thought you would like to come swimming with us" Rachel said.

Ragna blushed.

"F-Fine. What about the others?" Ragna asked.

"They should be fine on their own. Now come" Rachel said.

"All right, all right. Calm down, god. I don't know how I can handle you sometimes" Ragna mumbled the last part to himself.

Rachel looked at him.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

Ragna backed up.

"N-Nothing, Rachel" Ragna said.

"Good. Now let's go. Don't make me say it again" Rachel said.

The four girls walked towards the beach.

Ragna sighed, and followed them.

For those who don't know, Ragna and the others are at a beach when they landed a few miles away from Konoha. So they decided to relax while they could.

When Ragna came out in his swim trunks, he went out towards the water, where the girls were waiting for him.

"It's about time you showed up, Ragna" Rachel said.

"Shut up Rachel. It's been awhile since I went swimming with anyone" Ragna said.

"Oh, that's right. The last person you went with was Saya...wasn't it?" Rachel asked.

Ragna sighed.

"Yeah. So, why are we here?" Ragna said.

"Like Rachel said, we thought you would like to come swimming with us" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, I got that much. Come on, let's go" Ragna said as he went out into the water.

As The four watched him go in the water, Makoto looked at Rachel.

"He...must've loved Saya, didn't he?" Makoto asked.

Rachel sighed.

"He did. Until a certin someone killed her" Rachel said.

"Who was it that killed her?" Noel asked.

"It...was Hazuma" Rachel said.

The three womans eyes went wide.

"That green bastard!" Tsubaki said.

"When we get back, I'm going to fucking kill him!" Makoto said.

Rachel shook her head.

"Don't we all. Come on, let's get in the water before Ragna comes and makes us" Rachel said.

The four women then headed out towards the water.

*Afterwards*

Ragna lands near the water.

"All right. Now that that's done with. I'm going back to the others" Ragna said as he starts to walk away.

Ragna then felt someone hug him.

"Wait, Ragna" Tsubaki said.

"Why should I? I've all ready done what you wanted me to do. Plus, since I'm only in my swim turnks, I'm fucking cold"  
Ragna said.

"Then let us warm you" Rachel said.

"...Huh?" Ragna asked.

**"Ha! Looks like your going to get laid by these four chicks. Lucky brat!" Kurama said.**

Ragna's cheeks went red.

'S-Shut up!' Ragna said.

**"He's right, Kurama. You do need to shut up" The first voice said.**

**Kurama looked at the unknown person.**

**"Hey! Why are you taking his side?!" Kurama asked.**

**"No need to shout. I'm right here. And I'm not taking anyone's side" The unknown person said.**

**"Tch! Bastard...and where is that wife of yours?" Kurama asked.**

**"You mean "_her?_" she's asleep right now" The unknown person said.**

**"So...what your saying is. You had sex with her?" Kurama asked.**

**The unknown person blushed.**

**"I-Idiot! Why would we have sex inside our own son?!" The unknown person asked.**

Ragna's eyes went wide.

"Son? You mean..." Ragna said.

**Kurama sighed.**

**"Way to go, you fucking moron" Kurama said.**

**The unknown person glared at him.**

**"Whatever, you damn fox. And yes, Ragna. My name is Minato Namikaze, your father" Minato said.**

"You know I'm still Naruto, right?" Ragna asked.

**"I do. But I'm going by your other name. Since you have different eye and hair color. Not to mention the sword that's on your back" Minato said.**

"...And...is my mother her too?" Ragna asked,

**Minato nodded.**

**"She is. Shes in the back asleep" Minato said.**

Ragna then realized something. If his mother and father were inside him, then could Saya be...

"What about Saya? Is she here as well?" Ragna asked.

**Minato smiled at him.**

**"Turn around" Minato said as he pointed behind him.**

Ragna turned behind him, and saw a woman with blond hair, and green eyes looking at him.

"Saya..." Ragna said.

**The woman known as Saya, smiled.**

**"Hello, big brother" Saya said.**

*In Konoha*

Once again, Tsunade was doing her damn paper work.

'God damn it...how much more of these are there?' Tsunade asked herself.

Tsunade then felt something from "Naruto's" Chakra.

Tsunade turned towards the window.

'Naruto...what the hell is going on?' Tsunade asked herself as rain started to fall.

Chapter 2 End

**A/N And that ends Chapter 2! Now, I do have some profiles to go through, but I do want to say one thing. Me and my mother found out that my sister was pregnant, but the baby died inside of her. So me and my family are going through a huge pain right now, but I'll still try my best to get the chapter's up for you all so you can read them. And now, here are the profiles:**

**Profiles:**

**Ragna "Naruto" the Bloodedge: Ragna just turned 18, and he is getting the life he all ways wanted, by having a brother and a sister. But by the time Saya died, Ragna was going through a lot of pain with his arm cut off that was done by Jin. He is trying to get through it to this day, and he still he's Jin as a little brother.**

**Saya the Bloodedge (Decide to give her Ragna's last name since she wasn't given one by the time she died): Saya is Ragna's, and Jin's younger sister, she died when the chuch has fallen down by the hands of Terumi and Jin. Ragna still and well all ways love her no matter what happens.**

**Jin Kisaragi: Jin is in the middle between the other two, Ragna was born before him, and Saya was born after, Jin and Saya would all ways fight when they were kids, and Saya would all ways run to Ragna for comfort.**

**A/N And that is it! There will be some lemons between Ragna in the girls in the next chapter! So look out for it! See you all, and take care!**


	3. Halloween Speical Part 1

**A/N Since it's going to be Halloween, I decide to do a Halloween special for this story. So hope you enjoy this 3 long Halloween special. And I will see you all in Chapter 3! By the way, this takes place when Ragna and the others have gotten to Konoha. Enjoy.**

Halloween Special Part 1

It was Halloween time for Konoha. Everyone was getting ready for it, but a few people.

"Oh come on, Ragna! How come we can't go Halloween?!" Noel asked.

"Because, Noel! This day is very important to me!" Ragna said.

"This day may be important for you, but it is also a day to celebrate Halloween, Ragna" Rachel said.

This started to tick Ragna off.

"Like I give a fuck! You all can go enjoy yourselfs, but I'm not going!" Ragna said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, Ragna!" Makoto said.

"GOOD BYE!" Ragna yelled to them as he slammed the door.

Hazama and the boys came in.

"What's up with him?" Hazama asked.

Rachel sighed.

"I guess Halloween isn't his type of holiday..." Rachel said.

Everyone went back on getting their things ready, but one person.

"..." Jin looks at the door before he left to find his brother.

*With Ragna*

Ragna was walking through the streets, and saw that a few people were dressed up.

"Tch..." Ragna said.

"Hey, Ragna!" A voice said.

Ragna turned towards the voice and saw Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya standing there.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Ragna asked.

"Well...I was wondering if you could come to a Halloween party with us? It's at Ino's, so I thought..." Sakura said.

Ragna flinched when he heard the word "Halloween".

"Sorry. Halloween isn't my type of holiday" Ragna said as he turned and walked off.

Sasuke and Sakura had no idea why he hated Halloween, but Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya did know.

*At Konoha graves*

"I wish you could be here with me, mom, dad, Saya..." Ragna said as he looked at the gravestones which read:

_Here lies the great hero and family they brought great peace to the world of Konoha:_

_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Saya the Bloodedge._

"..." Ragna just looked at them for a minute.

Ragna then finally had the courge to speak.

"I...remember the time that it was Saya's birthday, and she and Jin would all ways fight...while we would all ways break them up" Ragna said as flashbacks started to form.

_*Flashback: 10 years ago*_

_It was Saya's 12th birthday, and everyone was getting ready for it._

_"Are we all set?" Minato asked._

_Kushina sighed._

_"I think so" Kushina said._

_"Good. Naruto, why don't you go and get Saya? We'll be down here waiting for her" Minato said._

_Naruto nodded and went to get his little sister._

_*Saya's room*_

_Naruto walked towards the room, and knocked on the door._

_Saya flinched when she heard the knock._

_"Saya, you in there? It's me" Naruto said._

_Saya opened the door, and gave her brother a smile._

_"Big brother! It's my 12th birthday today!" Saya said, happyily._

_Naruto chuckled._

_"I know. Now come on, the familys waiting for us" Naruto said._

_Saya give her brother a grin, and followed him down the steps._

_*Downstairs*_

_As they walked through, they finally got to the place._

_"Big brother? Where is everyone?" Saya asked._

_"Don't worry. They'll be here..." Naruto began._

_"SURPRISE!" The family yelled._

_"Now..." Naruto said as he chuckled._

_"Hows my little birthday girl?" Kushina asked as she picked Saya up and played with her._

_Saya giggled as she was played with._

_"Why don't you come come and open your gifts? And little we can get into the cake..." Minato said._

_Saya nodded as she started to enjoy her birthday._

_*Afterwards*_

_After Saya opened her gifts from her parents and Jin, she noticed she didn't get one from Naruto._

_"Mommy, daddy, wheres my gift from big brother?" Saya asked._

_Kushina smiled at her._

_"Don't worry, he's getting it" Kushina said._

_When she said that, Naruto came in with a box and a pink bow on it and handed it to Saya._

_Saya looked at it, then Naruto._

_Naruto gave her a smile._

_"Open it" Naruto said._

_Saya did as he said, and she saw a little puppy with a pink colar around it's neck._

_The dog looked at her, and barked happyily for it's new owner._

_Saya looked at Naruto, with tears in her eyes._

_Naruto smiled._

_"I found her in the woods alone. So I thought that you love dogs, I went and gave you her" Naruto said._

_Naruto then heard the box slamming the ground._

_Naruto looked at Saya, who was runing over to him._

_Saya then gave him a hug._

_"Saya?" Naruto asked._

_"Thank you...big brother..." Saya said as she cried._

_Naruto smiled at her before hugging her._

_*Flashback end*_

Ragna opened his eyes, and looked at the gravestone.

"Those were the good days, huh?" Ragna asked.

Tears then started to fall from his eyes.

"Until...the death of mom and dad" Ragna said.

_*Flashback: 10 years ago*_

_Naruto and Saya were walking through the streets of Konoha, holding hands._

_"Big Brother?" Saya asked._

_Naruto looked at her._

_"What is it?" Naruto asked._

_"Do you think...they know about "us" yet?" Saya asked._

_Naruto sighed._

_"I don't think so. They've been busy lately, and Jin just hangs out by himself" Naruto said._

_Saya gave him a smile._

_"I know...I just didn't see that you would pick me as your first mate...even though we are family" Saya said._

_Naruto smiled as he remembered._

_The first day he confessed to her, Saya was very happy. She said that she also loved him._

_"Saya, love comes in many ways. And I see you more then just a little sister to me, I see a young and beautiful woman in you. No one will ever change the fact that I love you. no matter what happens to us" Naruto said._

_Saya blus__hed when he said it._

_A ninja then appered in front of the two._

_"Are you...Naruto Uzumaki, and Saya Uzumaki?" The ninja asked._

_The two looked at him._

_"What's it to ya?" Naruto asked._

_The ninja sighed._

_"I'll take that as a yes...any way, something bad happened to your parents" The ninja said._

_The two went eyed wide._

_"You mean that..." Saya said._

_"Yes...your mother and father are passing away, and they wanted me to come and get you so you can hear their final words" The ninja said._

_"Just...shut up! What your saying isn't true!" Naruto said._

_"I'm sorry, but there time here is over. Now, come with me" The ninja said as he started moving._

_Naruto and Saya looked at each other before following him._

_*Uzumaki household*_

_Jin was looking at his dying parents, and he heard a knock on the door._

_Jin flinched, and looked at it as three people came in._

_"I brought them" The ninja said._

_Minato gave him a weak smile._

_"Thanks, Kakashi. You better get back to Rin before she starts to worry" Minato said._

_Kakashi nodded and left as Naruto and Saya came in._

_"Good...looks like your all here" Minato said before he coughed._

_Naruto, Jin, and Saya said nothing as they hold backed their tears._

_"Kids...we're sorry we couldn't see you grow up as ninjas, but do promise us something..." Minato said._

_They looked at each other before nodding._

_"Promise us...that you'll all ways be there for each other, and protect one another. No matter what the cost" Minato said._

_"You know we all ways will, dad" Naruto said._

_Minato smiled at his son._

_"Good...and we hope that you and Saya treat each other well" Minato said._

_Naruto's and Saya's eyes went open._

_"When did you..." Naruto said._

_"We found out a week ago. Someone was spying on you two" Kushina said._

_Naruto growls._

_"Stupid god pervert" Naruto mumbled._

_Minato chuckled, while Kushina giggled a bit before they coughed._

_The kids looked at them._

_"Seems our time is up...like I said, take care of yourselfs. We'll see you on the other side..." Minato said before he and Kushina closed their eyes._

_The three kids holded each other in comfort._

_*Flashback end*_

"That was painfull for all of us to see..." Ragna said before looking at Saya's grave.

"Saya...I will find the one who kill you, I promise you that. And I still have your headband with me, so I know that you will all ways right there for me" Ragna said before he put the headband in his pocket.

"Well...I'll talk to you guys soon" Ragna said.

Ragna then walked away from the graves.

As he left, there was a certin snake in hidding, and he grined.

"Well, looks like I found the one who will be my successor..." The snake said before leaving.

*Meanwhile with unknown people*

A few unknown people were walking towards Konoha.

"So...you say that _they _are here?" The first asked.

"Yes. They should be somewhere around here" The second said.

"Hmph...why do we even bother with this mission?" The third asked.

"Think about, even though _he _killed the Demons girlfriend, we're going after him to get rid of his younger brother before he finds out about it" The fourth said.

"Like I said, why should I care?" The third asked.

The fourth sighed.

"Well you two shut up? We're getting close" The fifth said.

They all looked at the man with the headband that marked the Leaf village.

"Fine. Do you even know what this guy looks like, Ita-" The thrid said before the fourth covered his mouth.

"Idoit! Do you want to be killed?!" The fourth whispered.

The man now known as Itachi, looked at him.

The third gulped.

"I-I'm sorry" The thrid said as the fourth released him.

Itachi turned towards the entrance of Konoha.

"Whatever. Let's get going before someone finds us" Itachi said as he walked towards the entrance.

The other four followed him.

Halloween Speical Part 1 End

**A/N Like I said, this is going to be a 3 parter, I don't how long they'll be, but I'll get into the action soon. And even though Halloween is over, I just felt like doing a Speical for this story. And like I mentioned, this Special will take place before Ragna and the others arrived at Konoha. So I hopped you all had a good Halloween, and be sure to stick around in this story. Their will be a lot of things going on. The next time you see me, will be in Chapter 3. Take care, everyone.**


End file.
